<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>o christmas tree, o christmas tree (how lovely are thy branches) by mikeycliffords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290852">o christmas tree, o christmas tree (how lovely are thy branches)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords'>mikeycliffords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, caitlin make an ao3 account challenge, this is 4 caitlin but she doesnt have an ao3 so i cant gift it to her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“did you decorate the tree without me? i can’t believe this!” + muke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>o christmas tree, o christmas tree (how lovely are thy branches)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaGrBl/gifts">CaGrBl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke dropped the bags of shopping to the floor when he walked in, eggs probably smashing all over the bread and milk. </p><p>The room was different that it had been. Sure, they’d hung fairy lights all over their living room ceiling, and decorations had slowly but surely been starting to make their way out of storage boxes and onto the windowsill and mantle place, but Luke didn't fucking expect <em>this</em>. Not even from Michael.</p><p>The tree was decorated. They’d put it up a few days ago, but they’d been procrastinating decorating it properly ever since, just because they both wanted a day where neither of them were busy with work or errands so they could completely focus on it.</p><p>And apparently whilst he’d been out shopping Michael had gotten bored and figured that the best time for decorating was the present. Without Luke.</p><p>“<em>Did you decorate the tree without me? I can’t believe this!</em>”</p><p>Michael turned around, not noticing him before this. “Oh, hi babe.” He laughed a little awkwardly. “I can explain about the tree?”</p><p>Maybe it was a little childish, but Luke didn't really care about his explanation. So instead of hearing him out, he scowled at him and shook his head, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. “You <em>knew </em>I was excited about the tree. I told you not to do it without me.” </p><p>Michael was starting to look genuinely sorry now. “But― Luke, in my defense you always mess up the tree. Last year you smashed fourteen baubles.”</p><p>He just pouted even more. “That wasn't my fault! They just... fell.” Luke sighed, and picked up the bags and took them through to the kitchen. He didn't come back through for half an hour, and when he sat down next to Michael he didn't curl up in his side like he usually would've done. </p><p>“It’s ugly. You ruined the tree.” </p><p>(It’d actually never looked better, but he didn't want to admit that.)</p><p>Michael just laughed and put his arm around him. “Don’t be a Grinch, Lu. I saved the best part for you anyway.” He grinned and nudged his side. “You can put the angel on the top if you want?”</p><p>Usually Michael didn't let him, just because he always ended up putting it on wonky and then the angel was half falling off for the entirety of December. So naturally, when he offered Luke shot up and put the angel on the top of the tree before his boyfriend had a chance to change his mind.</p><p>He still had to stand on his tip toes to even reach the top of the tree, but it was okay. Michael stopped laughing at him the second he pouted again. </p><p>“There, happy now?”</p><p>Luke pretended to think about it, before shaking his head. “No. If you ever decorate the tree without me again I’m gonna let Petunia eat you.”</p><p>“That’s not very nice,” Michael grumbled, poking his side as revenge. “You know... I didn't decorate the tree that goes in our bedroom if you want to help me with that one?”</p><p>Luke just grinned and Michael knew the answer before he even said it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey did u know i have a <a href="https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>